Large-volume containers are often used for holding, storing, and transporting bulk materials, such as powders, agriculture leaf and root crop products, metal castings, plastic resins, and many other materials. Generally, the containers provide sturdy walls that protect the bulk materials from entry of pests and from container failure while allowing the containers to be handled by equipment such as fork lift trucks and platen or clamp trucks. The containers are also often stacked in warehouses.
Notwithstanding such equipment for handling bulk material containers, edges of these containers tend to become torn or cut, particularly when the containers are empty and thus movable relatively easily by hand. Unfortunately, the containers are dragged with a bottom edge against a rough floor of warehouses, loading docks, and trailers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved bulk materials container that provides side wall strength and resists premature wear on portions that are subject to contact with rough surfaces. It is to such that the present invention is directed.